Your Last Words to Me
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Soulmate AU: Last words tattoo. Yuu never thought about losing Mika, but neither could he handle it.


Last words tattoo soulmate AU brought to you because of tumblr.

* * *

They had been married for two years now but they had been having fallouts since they were dating.

It started in a second as all the things that were kept hidden, little or big, just came out in one big fight. Everything they were both holding in exploded into a mess as they were both angry. Mika was the first to break the chain of angry insults by leaving the house. But before he left, he turned back to say the words "Goodbye Yuu-chan" and slammed the front door closed.

Yuu groaned in frustration as he collapsed back onto the couch. He should have seen it coming. To his defense, he did see it coming, but there was nothing to be done to stop it.

But the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he felt about the situations.

Mika was being unreasonable but he wasn't much good either when they were yelling at each other. It was the first time they had such a big fight too. They could get heated once in a while but they never got anywhere since one of them just gives in.

Since thinking about it now won't do much, Yuu decided to go to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Feeling the chilly water against his face was amazingly refreshing. The fragments of the fight resurfaced in his mind and he could only stare into the white porcelain sink, a small pounding headache from the whole mess.

He loved Mika. No, he still does. But even he had limits. And clearly he was pushing Mika's as well.

He reached over for a towel and wiped the sweat and water from his face. Just as he was carelessly throwing the towel back where he got it from, another thing Mika was yelling at him for, he noticed the small print on his inner wrist.

Yuu's blood ran cold as he realized what the tattoo entailed.

Those were the last words his soulmate would say to him. Two words were exactly the ones Mika said before he left.

" _Goodbye Yuu-chan."_

Yuu always thought the nickname Mika gave him was stupid. Until he learned to read the words that belonged to his soulmate. From a very young age, they knew they were soulmates. They wanted to defy fate, Yuu wanted to defy fate, but he felt himself more and more drawn to Mika as they grew up. Until the point where he could not deny his feelings or love for the blond.

That was when his world came crashing down on him. He couldn't afford to lose Mika.

They were having problems here and there, but it was nothing they couldn't overcome. He practically knew Mika all his life. Yuu couldn't even begin to imagine a world without the love of his life, his soulmate.

In full panic mode, he rushed out of the bathroom. He frantically goes on a search to find his phone, which was sitting on his desk. He immediately clicked on Mika's name and waited for his call to go through. But Yuu could hear the sound of a familiar ringtone coming from their shared bedroom. Upon further investigation, the blond left his phone in the house and practically no way to contact him.

But that doesn't stop Yuu. He took to the car and searched everywhere for Mika. He stopped by at spots Mika frequently visited and dropped by their friends' houses to see if any of them had seen or heard from the blond, but he had no luck each time.

Just as he drove his car by Mika's adoptive parents' house, guilt starts to overtake him. He remembered the day he promised to them that he would make Mika the happiest person on the planet. And he wanted to because the blond deserved all the happiness in the world and yet he was the same person that hurt Mika.

Seeing that he hadn't been so luckily, he decided to take a chance as he had not been so lucky.

But his luck finally changed when Ferid, Mika's adoptive father, answered the door and took him that Mika was indeed there with him. He was also thankful that it was Ferid instead of Krul.

Krul Tepes was a strong and powerful woman. Yuu seen how she handled Ferid and practically had him wrapped around her finger with minimal effort. Yuu started to see the connection between his husband and mother-in-law.

"Remember, Krul returns tomorrow. If you don't manage to patch things up with Mika-kun, you can forget about ever getting him back," Ferid gently reminded before leaving Yuu to do his thing.

Yuu always thought Ferid was kind of creepy as a kid. But he was more thankful for how laidback the man was the older he got. However, giving him condoms and lube the first time he slept over since the two of them got together was not exactly what he imagined the man doing.

"Mika?" Yuu called out as he opened the door to his husband's room. Even after Mika moved out, Krul and Ferid kept Mika's room for when the two visited. It was useful that one time Yuu and Krul got drunk at their Christmas dinner. Mika was not confident he could get the two of them safely back home when Yuu kept trying to sweet talk him.

But he was only greeted by shuffling under the large covers on the bed, indicating that Mika was indeed in the room. He closed the door behind him before approaching the hidden blond.

"Mika, I'm really sorry," Yuu said as he sat down on the large bed. But he could see Mika's figure shuffle away from him. At least he was awake. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I didn't even mean half the things I said. I was getting worked up and then took it all out on you. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm so sorry."

There was still no response. Instead, Yuu shuffled even closer, knowing that Mika had nowhere to go as he was already at the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember the tattoo on my wrist? When I saw it, I was about to have a heart attack. I thought I lost you. Mika, oh god, I-I don't know what I would do if-if you were gone from my life. I never realized how important you were to me until… I'm sorry… Please forgive me, I love you so much," Yuu said through tears. His vision started to blur with the tears building up but he still saw no signs of the beautiful blond hair that belonged to his love.

Instead, he daringly reached out to pull the covers off Mika. He gasped when he saw Mika's tear-stained face.

"Mika… I-" Mika immediately jumped up to wrap his arms around Yuu and bury his face into Yuu's neck.

"Stupid Yuu-chan," Mika muttered against the shirt Yuu was wearing. He could feel his shoulder become wet but he couldn't care for that while Mika was crying in his arms. He did this, he made Mika cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Yuu murmured back as he stroked the thick blond locks. "I understand if you're mad at me, but please don't leave me again. I love you too much to let go."

Mika pulled away from Yuu and Yuu gulped under the harsh judgement of the blond. But the stern look melted into a soft smile as Mika brought his hands up to caress Yuu's face. "You're an idiot, Yuu-chan."

"I know I am. But I'm you're idiot." Yuu softly laughed. "I promise to do better, for your sake."

"I… I'll also try. But you need to tell me. We might be soulmates but I can't read your mind," Mika said and Yuu smiled.

"So you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. And I love you too."


End file.
